Scared of Thunder?
by Kiya-Fire-Chan
Summary: It's a rainy, Halloween night and Riza feels lonely. Nothing better than a thunderstorm, a blackout, and an arrogant Colonel to make the night better! Implied Roy X Riza


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

It was Halloween night. The only true light came from the large, full moon. The military headquarters were near empty. Riza sat in her office, alone. It was nights like these, she always hated being by herself. That's why she felt safe that Black Hayate was there with her.

"There, there boy, we'll go to sleep soon, I just have to finish this paperwork for the Colonel," Riza yawned. She suddenly heard a knock on her door. Riza shot up, and cleared her throat.

"Come in," she said, standing up. Roy walked into the office.

"Hey, what's going on?" Roy asked. Riza sat back down.

"Nothing sir, just finishing this work before midnight," Riza said. Roy sighed.

"Hey, guess what? It's Halloween night," Roy said, obviously not knowing what else to say. Riza kept, filing her papers.

"Is that so," she said. The sound of thunder could be heard outside. Rain started to patter against the window.

"Man, what a day this has been, can't wait to just go to sleep," Roy said, yawning.

"Mhmm," Riza said, pretending to not listen, even though the one thing she wanted most was for Roy to keep her company.

"Well, I'm going to go now, good luck finishing that report Lieutenant," Roy said, slowly walking towards the door. Riza looked up.

"So soon?!" she blurted out, suddenly. Roy turned around.

"Oh?" he replied. Riza blushed a little bit.

"Oh, I mean, sorry sir, if you're busy, I don't mean to delay anything-"

"No, not at all," Roy said, sitting down in a chair, "I guess I can stay a little longer." Riza smiled a bit and looked down at her work. She felt hot all of a sudden, and the heavy, blue military uniform wasn't helping her feel any cooler. There were a few minutes of silence. Riza kept filing while Roy looked out at the dreary weather outside. Riza felt like she had to say something or at least make an excuse to break the silence.

"Sir, the deadline for this is Thursday right?" Riza asked. Roy turned to her.

"Yeah. You know this is the third time I've told you," Roy said. Riza knew, but she just didn't want him to leave because none of them were speaking. Riza opened her mouth to speak again, but suddenly the lights went out and everything turned dark. Riza gasped. Hayate barked.

"Great, now we gotta find a flashlight," Roy said. Riza could only hear his deep, soothing voice, but she followed it. She wanted to be near him. Deep inside, she felt vulnerable if she couldn't see a thing.

"Sir, I think that there is a flashlight in my desk somewhere," Riza said. She could hear his footsteps walking.

"Alright, I'll find it," Roy said.

"Sir, your going the wrong way," Riza could hear his footsteps going in the opposite direction.

"Oh right, right," Riza heard Hayate howl.

"Sir,"

"Yes,"

"Did you step on his tail?"

"Maybe…"

"Here, just follow my voice sir,"

"Am I getting closer?"

"Yes,"

"Is THIS it?" Riza squealed.

"Sir! That is NOT a flashlight!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's your…oh..."

Riza started sweating a bit. She could hear Roy rummaging through the stuff on her desk. She tried looking around to, but she felt blind without any light. Suddenly, thunder rolled and lightning crashed loudly. Riza screamed louder than she has ever screamed before.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Riza started hyperventilating.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Roy said, trying to find her. Riza felt stupid all of a sudden.

"I'm fine sir," Riza said, panting. Deep inside her heart was pounding fast, and her ear drums were beating a strange beat. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped again.

"Ssshh, it's okay it's just me," Roy's voice said in her ear. Riza sighed and swallowed.

"It's okay sir, really I'm-"

**_THUD!!!_**

"Ah!!!" Riza's heart started beating fast again. She never felt so stupid in her entire life. Of all the times to be scared of thunder, why did it have to be in Roy's presence?

"It's okay, I'm here now….Riza," Roy said, holding on to Riza tight. Riza's insides jumped when he said her name…her real name. She shivered in Roy's arms. For once, in a long time, something felt right. As the thunder rolled on the stormy night, and the lights were out, Riza felt safe, in Roy's arms. After what seemed too short of time, the lights came back on. Both Riza and Roy became alert. Both looked at one another in the eye for a split second and then untangled their embrace.

"Erm, sorry sir, for my childish behavior," Riza said, turning to face the window as she turned red. Roy stretched.

"Aww, what's there to be sorry about? I used to be scared of the dark and thunder too, back when I was what…..three?!" Roy joked. Riza felt relieved.

"Very funny sir," she said, keeping her emotions inside the best she could. Roy walked to her. Once they were face to face, he whispered in her ear:

"From now on call me Roy,"

**THE END**


End file.
